


krashlyn fluff :) 11/15/16

by grace_krashlyn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace_krashlyn/pseuds/grace_krashlyn
Summary: some cute fluff about Ali's recent tweet :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited so be nice please and maybe leave a comment?

It was a sunny afternoon in Maui, and Ali was drifting in and out of sleep as her floppy hat shielded the bright Hawaii sun. Kyle was to her right, taking selfies (surprise!) and the only sound Ali heard was the crash of mellow waves until her phone rang. Ali looked down and slid the icon when she saw 'Wifey' on the screen. Putting her phone to her ear, she said, "Hey babe what's up?"

"Nothing muuuuuch,"

Ali knew that tone; after 6 years it was easy to tell Ashlyn wanted something. "What do you waaaaant?" she mimicked.

Back in Florida, Ashlyn rolled her eyes. "Can't a girl call her wife to check in?"

"Yes, but this is not that. Come on, babe, spill. As long as you didn't cheat or get a dog I'm fine."

"First of all I would never dream of cheating, second of all I haven't gotten a dog... yet."

"Ashlyn Michelle Harris I swear to Go-"

"Kidding, kidding. But seriously, do you think you could tweet me for my new merch? Pretty please?"

"Sure, but I'm picking the dog's name."

"I told you I'm not gonna get a dog."

"Not until I'm back!"

On the other end, Ashlyn squeals and jumps out of her chair. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you-"

"Go before I change my mind. I love you, baby. I need my beauty sleep," Ali smiled.

"I love you too. And our new dog."

Ali clicks the red phone and sets it down. Kyle, now done with his photoshoot, grins. "A dog? Already? You've been there a week."

Ali shrugs. "What can I say? Her puppy eyes are too convincing."

"You weren't even looking at her," Kyle asserts.

Ali blushes. "Shut up; I'm in love and you're not so I'm far superior." Her eyes sparkle as she slips her sunglasses on and gets up. "Margarita?"

"You know it, girl!"


End file.
